Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Wrath of Arceus!
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Someone is reviving Arceus and bring about his wrath on the Pokemon World. It will take more than Team Pokepals' help to stop the Pokemon God. Is Team Go-Getters enough to turn the tide or will more help be needed? Find out in: The Wrath of Arceus! R&R!
1. Buying time and GoGetters meet Pokepals

Hey guys. Thought I might try my hand at a Mystery Dungeon Fic.

Dx: Oh great, another excuse to ignore the bigger stories.

RDF1: Hello! I just updated Dragonball Z Gohan's Redemption like twice in a week.

Dx: Yet, it's been months since Naruto. Has it bored you for some reason?

RDF1: NO! It's just: I need to find the motivation to start writing again on that.

Ash walks in.

Ash: Uh, guys?

Dx: Same difference. You're not updating Naruto because you've grown bored with it.

RDF1: Don't MAKE me bring Jenny in here!

Ash: Guys?

Dx: I'm surprised you even remember her, since you totally left her out of that Movie Special you wrote!

Ash: Guys!

RDF1: That's a low blow, since she wasn't really needed. Naruto was the one who changed things there.

Ash: GUYS!!

RDF1: What, Ash?

Ash: Two things: You haven't updated your Pokemon Fic in some time either, and you're BOTH getting off topic here.

Dx: See he agrees with me.

RDF1: He also said you're getting off topic.

Dx: THIS IS TOTALLY ON TOPIC!

RDF1 and Dx get into a heated argument, resulting in a smoke-covered fight.

Misty walks in.

Misty: YO! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY HAMMER ON YOU!!

RDF1 and Dx stop short, fear in their eyes of Misty and her hammer.

Misty: Now, RDF1 was going to write a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic?

RDF1: (Kicks Dx away) Yes. I better get to it.

RDF1 walks away to write the fic.

Dx: (mumbles) bastard.

Misty sends him flying with her hammer.

Ash: Well, I guess it's up to me to put up the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't TRULY own any rights to any Pokemon related characters. If he did, then he would make a special episode about this story instead of a fanfic.

LET THE STORY… **BEGIN!!**

Note: Just so you know, this does not incorporate Explorers of the Sky. So ignore that storyline for the duration of this fanfic.

(Story Start)

The team had to move fast. Their target was slipping away.

"I can't believe how fast he is," commented one of the team members.

"We need to get him before he reaches the chamber!" warned another member.

"We'll stop him," comforted the leader, "We've rarely failed. That's not happening this time."

The team of three made their way through the dungeon, hoping to make it to the end and stop their quarry. By the time they made it, their target was already putting in the last piece of the sacred puzzle in place.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted the leader, alerting the team's target to their presence.

"I had a feeling you would try and stop me, BSS Squad," said the villain.

(AN1)

"It ends here, Magmorter!" said the leader.

"Actually it doesn't," replied Magmorter, "Especially since I'm not alone."

Just then, two shadows emerged from the darkness. Moving quickly, they took out the other two team members and knocked them out.

"Why am I not surprised?" said the leader, looking at the two who took out his teammates by surprise, "Electivire and Rhyperior, long time no see."

"Not really," said Electivire, "I owe you for that defeat three months ago when you stopped me from helping my Master's plan. But, all in all, he succeeded where I failed."

"Only because he snuck by after I took you in to Officer Magnezone."

"Same thing happened to me, so we're just going to take you out together," replied Rhyperior, who also suffered a defeat from the team leader of BSS Squad, "Rock Wrecker!"

"Zap Cannon!" followed Electivire.

The two attacks collided at point blank range, causing smoke to cover the area that was hit. When the smoke cleared, none of the team members of BBS squad were among the wreckage.

"He's gone," exclaimed Rhyperior.

"No," said Magmorter, "He's just retreated to revive his teammates. Let's go while its clear."

Out of nowhere, a blur sped past him and swiped four of the puzzle pieces, and sent them off in different directions.

"Who did that!" exclaimed Magmorter.

"I did!" said BSS Squad's leader, stopping between all three of the evil Pokemon.

"HOW!?" demanded Magmorter.

"Simple," explained BSS Squad's leader, "I used an All Mach orb to move my partners to a safe distance and used a Longtoss Orb to separate the puzzle pieces."

"Quite ingenious," said a voice from afar.

"YOU!" said BSS Squad's leader.

"Yes," said the voice, "We finally meet again, after all these years, Blaze. Last time I saw you, you were just a Torchic, were you not?"

"Cut the sentimental rubbish," interrupted Blaze, "Garchomp, you are under arrest for attempting to destroy the Pokemon World!"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" mocked Garchomp, "And here I thought I was doing the world a favor this way."

"What you're doing is bringing about the destruction of the world. I'm going to stop you, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Really?" mocked Garchomp once more, before using Dragon Dance, followed by Dragon Rush, catching Blaze off guard and effecting knocking him into the wall behind him.

"You won't win," said Blaze, despite the pain he was in, "I've sent those pieces far away and you won't find them so easily."

"Oh, it won't be too hard. Move out, my subjects!" ordered Garchomp.

"Right!" responded Magmorter, Electivire, and Rhyperior.

The three Pokemon left the area in search of the missing pieces of the Puzzle.

Blaze's teammates rush in, recovered from their surprise attacks.

"Ah, so Torrent, and Overgrow are here as well," said Garchomp, "I shall take my leave now. Better prepare yourself, you're end is near!"

Garchomp digs out of the room, leaving BSS Squad alone. Torrent and Overgrow rushed over to Blaze and, using their Badges, transported themselves and Blaze back to their base for recovery.

* * *

Elsewhere, the four pieces land in four different dungeons across the second island of Pokemon.

(AN2)

Wigglytuff, Guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild, noticed one of the pieces falling and jumped off his seat.

'It couldn't be, could it?' thought Wigglytuff.

He went to the back wall, and opened a secret compartment. He then took a photo out and looked at it. It was a picture of Team Charm along with three other Pokemon who helped saved them when they were younger and less experienced explorers.

"So, they have finally caught up with Garchomp's group after all," he said, "By the looks of things, they stopped his group from completing the portal. I just hope it stays that way."

He returned the photo and closed the secret compartment and returned to his chair. He wondered if he was going to see his old friends again.

* * *

On another island across the sea, another island inhabited by only Pokemon as well, Alakazam of Team ACT felt a disturbance in the balance of Good and Evil, coming from the second island his team had been to a few times.

"So, they have returned. I wonder who's going to be sent this time?" wondered Alakazam.

Alakazam returned to his sleep, all the while waiting for news about the special mission request that would come soon enough.

* * *

Blaze woke up in his Team's base.

"What hit me?" he asked.

"That would be a Dragon Dance empowered Dragon Rush," informed Overgrow, practicing his Leaf Blade maneuver for the tenth time that morning, staying in shape for the missions ahead.

"Garchomp has been training, Blaze," added Torrent, finishing off his target practice with his Hammer Arm attack, "You've only just woken up this morning from yesterday's mission."

"Well," said Blaze, smirking as he got to his feet, "It seems we need to call on their help after all."

"Well, we weren't exactly prepared for that last fight, considering how many Pokemon got in our way that wouldn't leave us alone," commented Overgrow.

"Still," replied Blaze, "We may just need them since they've gone the distance before against other legendaries. They may just prove themselves against the very creator himself."

"Well," said Torrent, "Time to send out the requests."

Overgrow walked outside the base and handed the requests to the Pelipper that arrived to deliver new requests to them.

Blaze walked out with Torrent behind him.

"We need to assign these new missions to the others," said Blaze, stepping into his leadership role once more, "Assemble the teams and send them on the missions they can handle for today and inform them of the time off once they've completed their missions. Join us when you finish."

So, as Overgrow went to give the missions to the other members of the BSS Squad, Blaze and Torrent went to town to gather supplies they would need for this mission, the one to decide the fate of the world, as they knew it.

* * *

As the sun rose up over Sharpedo Bluff, Empoleon, evolved from Piplup, and Infernape, evolved from Chimchar woke up for another day of Exploration. When they headed out to the Wigglytuff guild for the day's missions, Chatot cut them off. He asked them to join him to see Guildmaster Wigglytuff. They went, not knowing what was in store for them.

* * *

Back on the first island, another team was waking up for their day of missions as well. This team was Team Go-Getters. They had excelled in their strength and skills both as a team, and as individuals. Their leader, Meganium, evolved from Chikorita, woke up first and headed outside to see a Pelipper waiting for her.

"Oh," said a surprised Meganium, since she didn't expect Pelipper to be there so early.

Pelipper handed the letter in its beak to Meganium's Vines, before flying off to its duty of delivering help requests.

Meganium opened the letter and got a surprised look on her face when she saw the difficulty of the mission and just who was requested especially.

'This can't be a coincidence,' thought Meganium, 'A double star ranked mission (AN3) asking for us specifically on another Island to help a team of Rescuers that have mission of their own on that island. They know Wartortle's a human, or I didn't have a crush on…'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash from inside the base, meaning Wartortle fell in the pool again after Charmeleon tried to wake him up again. Meganium sighed and walked back inside to see Wartortle jump out of the water, an angry look on his face, not that it surprised her, as he once again complained about Charmeleon's invasion of personal space.

(AN4)

Meganium just used her vine whip to separate them.

"Guys," she ordered, "Now's not the time to be arguing. We have a very important mission by special request and I would rather not have to explain why we couldn't make it due to my teammates being incapacitated by their own comrades."

"Sorry," apologized Charmeleon and Wartortle.

"Now," continued Meganium, "We need to leave immediately if we are to meet with our client."

So, Team Go-Getters split up, Charmeleon informing their other members about time off while they are on the mission, and Meganium and Wartortle heading into town to get supplies ready for the mission. When everything was ready, they headed for port where a ship was waiting for them. They sailed out for the mission spot, not knowing what this entire mission would involve.

* * *

Team Pokepals were in front of the Guildmaster, this time he was alert as he was standing in front of them.

"I have called you here because we have a client requesting your assistance for a mission," informed Wigglytuff, "This client is an old friend of mine from when I was with Team Charm, so treat them with the same if not more respect you give me. If he's asking for help, then this must be serious. You can't ask for any of your other members for help, since this client as asked for you two alone."

"Right," said Infernape, who held the utmost respect for Wigglytuff even before they joined the guild 5 years ago.

"Who exactly is this client?" asked the Human-turned-Pokemon from the Future.

"Believe it or not, he is an incredibly strong team leader who saved my life many years ago. His name is Blaze the Blaziken," said Wigglytuff.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" shouted Diglett, from his sentry post.

"Who's the footprint?" asked Loudred, the other Sentry Pokemon.

"The Footprints are Meganium, Charmeleon, and Wartortle!" informed Diglett.

"Send them in," said Wigglytuff.

And so, Team Go-Getters were let into the Wigglytuff Guild.

* * *

When Team Go-Getters were let off the ship, they immediately headed towards Wigglytuff's Guild, since that's where the meeting point was.

When they arrived, they heard voices, stopping them in their tracks.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" shouted a Diglett, from down the grate-covered hole.

"Who's the footprint?" asked a Loudred, from inside the Guild.

"The Footprints are Meganium, Charmeleon, and Wartortle!" informed Diglett.

They didn't hear any more conversation as the gates to the Wigglytuff Guild were open and they were let in. They were guided to the Guildmaster, who was a Wigglytuff.

"Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild," invited Wigglytuff, "I'm Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster. How can we help you?"

"Actually," said Meganium, "We were asked to meet here for a mission by a client known as Blaze the Blaziken."

"Very well," said Wigglytuff, "You may stay here, as we are awaiting his arrival as well."

"Thank you, Guildmaster," said Meganium, turning to her teammates to chat with them.

It was then when Team Pokepals walked up to Team Go-Getters.

"I'm Infernape," introduced Infernape, "and this is Empoleon. We're Team Pokepals and it looks like we got the same client."

"Interesting," said Meganium, shaking both of their hands in turn with her vines, "No often when two teams get assigned the same request mission."

"I know what you mean," said Infernape, shaking each of Team Go-Getter's hands and vine in turn, "Especially since we're from different Islands."  
But their conversation was cut short as Empoleon's eyes went blank, when he shook hands with Wartortle.

"What's this now?" asked Empoleon to no on in particular.

(Vision)

"_I called both of you for this mission not just for each of your reputation on your Islands, but also because you are both Human-turned-Pokemon,_" **said a voice Empoleon wasn't familiar with.**

(Vision End)

The vision cut short when Wartortle and Empoleon separated their hands.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," commented Empoleon, thinking about the vision that was triggered by the Dimensional Scream.

"What was it?" asked Infernape, Empoleon's partner and closest friend.

"I heard a voice," said Empoleon, still meditating over the vision, "But he said that he knew what I was and there was one other like me."

"You don't mean…" wondered Infernape, only for Empoleon to nod, "but that can't be right, since you're the only one like that."

"I don't know, he didn't mention the ability that allowed me to see that, but he just said we were alike in another way."

"How?" asked Charmeleon.

"He said we were both humans at one time," informed Empoleon, causing a gasp to go around the room.

"That can't be," said Infernape, "You're the only Human-turned-Pokemon on the Island."

"Actually," said Meganium, surprising the Guild members, "Wartortle here is also a Human-turned-Pokemon."

"You're a human?" asked Wartortle.

"I was, long ago," said Empoleon.

"Same here."

"As interesting as this is," said Chatot, "Both of your teams must prepare for the mission ahead. Head into Treasure town to get everything you need, Team Pokepals, for you will need as much equipment as possible."

"He's right," said Infernape, "I'll go into town to get everything."

But before Infernape could get to the stairs, Diglett called out again.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" shouted Diglett, "The client has arrived! I repeat: Blaze the Blaziken has arrived!"

"Send him down immediately," responded the Guildmaster.

So, Infernape moved out of the way as a Blaziken descended the latter down to the lower level of the Guild and stopped in the middle of the gathered group.

"Hello," said Blaze, "I am the one who has asked for Team Go-Getters and Team Pokepals' assistance on an assignment I have."

(Chapter End)

Well, that was certainly different.

Dx: Yeah, considering you sort of rushed through it all.

RDF1: I did not.

Blaze: I'm just glad I'm in another fic.

RDF1: Way to ruin the surprise, Blaze.

Yes, Blaze the Blaziken is the same Blaze from my other Pokemon fic, explanations on that later. Don't worry, I'll update soon enough.

AN1: BSS stands for Blaziken, Swampert, and Sceptile, nicknamed Blaze, Torrent, and Overgrow.

AN2: The First Island is the one for Blue/Red Rescue Team. The Second Island is for Explorers of Time/Darkness.

AN3: I'm saying star2 mission since the first MD game goes only to star1 missions.

AN4: This variation of Team Go-Getters is credited to Endevorer. So I don't own this or the original or Team Pokepals.

Hope you like this story so far, because if I get enough good reviews, I'm going to continue the story. If not, oh well I tried.

I'll update my other fics soon enough, I just need to get around to them.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Battles for the Sacred Tablets

Well, this is disheartening.

Dx: What?

RDF1: No one's reviewed, and only one person as favorited and subscribed to the alert list for this fic. No offense, because I thank you Cyber Drakonian, but I really thought more would read this. Oh well, let's see how a second chapter can help.

Dx: Okay, go for it!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Again, Team Go-Getters is from Endevorer, so he owns this version of them.

Apology: I was a little hasty in saying this had no connection with Sky Explorers. After playing through the Special Episode 5 to the end, I actually saw Dusknoir redeem himself. Not to mention I found myself forgiving his betrayal to Piplup and Grovyle in the challenge of saving the future. So, that's it in a nutshell, Special Episode 5 counts for this story.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" shouted Diglett, "The client has arrived! I repeat: Blaze the Blaziken has arrived!"_

"_Send him down immediately," responded the Guildmaster._

_So, Infernape moved out of the way as a Blaziken descended the latter down to the lower level of the Guild and stopped in the middle of the gathered group._

"_Hello," said Blaze, "I am the one who has asked for Team Go-Getters and Team Pokepals' assistance on an assignment I have."_

(Recap End)

"What kind of assignment is it?" asked Meganium.

"The 'World Threatening' kind," replied Blaze, "I will need both Team Go-Getters and Team Pokepals for this assignment."

"We're right here!" replied Meganium and Infernape.

"Good, prepare to split up, for we're going in four separate teams," finished Blaze, before heading back up the ladder.

* * *

After Infernape and Empoleon got ready, they met at the Crossroads with Team Go-Getters and the BSS Squad.

"Alright, here's how the teams will break down: Charmeleon, you and Overgrow, Sceptile, will make a team. You're destination is Quicksand Cave. There, Mesprit is guarding the Zap Plate, a special item that boosts Electric type attacks. Torrent, you will go it alone in Steam Cave. There, Uxie will be waiting for you with the Stone Plate. Meganium and Infernape, you two will head out to Crystal Crossing, Azelf will be there with the Flame Plate. Empoleon, Wartortle, you both will join me at Treeshroud Forest. There, the Draco Plate is unguarded and needs to be recovered quickly."

Torrent the Swampert was the first to leave. He quickly headed out to Steam Cave, with a selected few items of his choice with him.

Next, Meganium followed Infernape to Crystal Crossing, to hopefully get there in time.

Then, Charmeleon followed Overgrow to Quicksand Cave, albeit a bit reluctantly since he was at a type disadvantage.

Finally, Blaze, Empoleon, and Wartortle were left.

"I just have one question before we go," spoke up Wartortle.

"What's that?" asked Blaze.

"Why did you ask specifically for us to be on your team?" asked Wartortle, "Two water types with a fire type? It would have been much better if Empoleon or myself went with one of the other groups, and have one of them join Swampert. Isn't this a little one-sided?"

"I called both of you for this mission not just for each of your reputation on your Islands, but also because you are both Human-turned-Pokemon," said Blaze.

"My vision!" said Empoleon.

"Yes," said Blaze, "I know of your Dimensional Scream. That is another reason I asked you to join me. We may be able to get more information with your ability as we go along. Let's head out to Treeshroud forest."

* * *

So, Blaze the Blaziken, Wartortle, and Empoleon arrived at Treeshroud forest. They entered cautiously, because even though they were all high-level, the Monster Houses could still easily overwhelm them.

As they headed on the path through the trees, random Pokemon would pop out in twos and threes and sometimes individually, though it wasn't much of a problem yet. When they were but a few dozen yards from the clearing where the Time Gear was, as Empoleon remembered, Blaze suddenly stopped and motioned for the other two to mimic him.

"I sense there's a Monster House ahead," said Blaze.

"We can handle it," said Empoleon, "As long as we can separate them into three small groups, we can handle them."

"Okay, here's the plan," said Blaze, turning around, "I'll head into the trees to get a better view. You two be prepared hold them off until I attack, alright?"

Wartortle and Empoleon nodded. Blaze jumped up into the trees and carefully gazed the area, before signaling them to spring the trap. The moment they both entered the clearing, about 15 Pokemon jumped down from the trees. Among them were Vespiquen, Houndoom, Alakazam, Kirlia, and even Ninetales were in the mix.

"Ready?" asked Wartortle, focusing an Ice Punch into his left hand.

"Set?" replied Empoleon, preparing Steel Wing with his right.

"GO!!" shouted both of them, knocking out a Vespiquen and an Alakazam out of the way.

They were holding their own, until two Houndoom were left. They suddenly howled, and another two dozen Pokemon warped in, being called by Houndoom's Beat Up. Empoleon and Wartortle back up a couple of steps, seeing these new Pokemon were at full strength and they were a bit battle worn. Luckily for them, Blaze jumped down as well and started using Fire Punch and Blaze Kick, knocking them down like bowling pins, as that was what the two Human-turned-Pokemon closely related that two. When all the Pokemon were defeated or scared off, Blaze turned to them.

"Not bad," said Blaze, taking out two Oran Berries from his bag and tossing them to the water Pokemon, "But you should've remembered Houndoom's Beat Up call. Next time, don't let that happen."

"Then why did you!" demanded Empoleon.

"Because I wanted the experience," replied Blaze simply, before he continued walking towards the clearing up ahead.

* * *

Swampert cleared Steam Cave with little difficulty, thanks to his level and experience. He found Uxie waiting for him with the Stone Tablet in hand.

"Thank you for waiting," said Torrent, "I'll take this back to Blaze now."

"Thank YOU for all your help, Torrent," said Uxie, "Make sure _HE_ doesn't get summoned by the wrong people, because he'll take it the wrong way and turn on this world."

"I'll do what I can," promised Torrent, before another voice rang out.

"Sad to say, I'm taking that for the Boss, Torrent. You're not going anywhere with that Tablet," said Rhyperior, walking into the clearing, having followed Torrent up the cave.

"We'll see about that," said Torrent, getting into a defensive position.

The battle atop the Steam Cave was about to begin.

* * *

After many floors and a few Monster Houses, Charmeleon and Overgrow made it through Quicksand Cave. There they found Mesprit looking out over the lake, before turning to them.

"Thank you for reaching this point," said Mesprit, "I shall leave this Zap Plate in your hands."

A thunderbolt shot out, before Overgrow could grab the Tablet. All three turned to see Electivire with electricity running through his hands and tails.

"Master Garchomp will be receiving that Tablet, Overgrow. You know how impatient he gets!" said Electivire.

Charmeleon and Sceptile got into battle positions; ready to battle an extremely powerful Electric Type. However, with him at a disadvantage, being in a ground cave, they had a better shot at winning.

* * *

It didn't take long for Infernape and Meganium to get through Crystal Crossing, Infernape having been there many times before for missions and all. However, when they arrived, Magmorter was already there, threatening Azelf to hand over the Flame Plate.

Infernape, with his speed, got in front of Magmorter and used Mach Punch to send him flying.

"We won't let you get this tablet!" shouted Infernape.

"That's right!" said Meganium, joining Infernape.

(AN1)

Magmorter just laughed.

"They send a Fire and Grass type to battle me? That's just perfect," boasted Magmorter, thinking the battle already won.

"That's what you think!" shouted Infernape.

Magmorter turned his right arm into a cannon and let loose a Flamethrower at Meganium. Infernape moved in front of her and used Mach Punch to hit the ground in front of them, bring up a boulder as a shield. Meganium then jumped up and let loose an Energy Ball at Magmorter. Magmorter dodged, and brought up a Thunder Punch at Meganium. She dodged it just in time before letting loose Magical Leaf at close range, knocking Magmorter back a bit. Infernape used his speed to run across the wall sideways monkey style and bringing down a Brick Break to Magmorter. Magmorter countered with a Fire Punch, the two forces echoing through the cave, allowing dust and pebbles to fall down from the ceiling. Meganium used Vine Whip to jump into the air, falling down at an accelerating rate, body-slamming Magmorter into the ground. She then jumped off and landed on the ground with tremendous force, letting loose and Earthquake. Infernape jumped up in time and came back down with a Mach Punch directly into Magmorter's gut. Magmorter backed off a bit upon getting up.

"You think this is over? LAVA PLUME!!" shouted Magmorter, unleashing a massive fire attack, hitting both of them and knocking them out.

Magmorter walked past them, to attempt yet again to get the Flame Plate. A Vine Whip wrapped around his leg, stopping him. Meganium slowing got up, using Synthesis to regain her strength back and let loose a Frenzy Plant and Leaf Storm at close range. An explosion ensued.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Steam Cave, Swampert was battling hard against Rhyperior, the type advantage giving him the edge. Swampert back up a coupled of steps and jumped up, coming down with a Hammer Arm attack. Rhyperior countered with his own Hammer Arm. The shockwaves set off ripples in the lake that spooked the Illumise and Volbeat. Rhyperior took the open shot and fired a series of Rock Blasts, knocking Torrent back. Rhyperior followed up with Stone Edge and Megahorn. Torrent summoned the water from the lake in a Surf attack to protect himself from the Stone Edge and used Focus Blast to force back Rhyperior.

The battle was tiring, but neither one was ready to give up. Torrent launched a Hydro Cannon at the same time Rhyperior released a Rock Wrecker. The attacks collided, an explosion engulfing both combatants.

* * *

Electivire charged in with a Thunder Punch at Sceptile, who dodged and used Bullet Seed to stop Electivire long enough for Charmeleon to use Flamethrower, dealing a good amount of damage. Electivire unleashed a Thunderbolt, shocking both of them and used Iron Tail to knock both of them back. Charmeleon struggled to get up, not backing down for a moment and let loose a Fire Spin to trap Electivire, giving time for Sceptile to recover and use Leaf Blade on Electivire. Electivire broke free of the Fire Spin in time to use Iron Tail to block Leaf Blade. He then used Zap Cannon at point blank range, knocking Sceptile out of the fight.

"NO!" shouted Charmeleon, getting angry at Electivire.

* * *

Alakazam was meditating near Elder Whiscash's pond when he felt a tremor. He opened his eyes in time to see Luminous Cave light up and sent a beam of energy off into the distance.

"Wonder what that's about?" asked Whiscash.

"I have an idea, but until Team Go-Getters return, I won't be able to voice it with certainty." replied Alakazam.

So, both them and the others in Town Square were left wondering where the light was going and whom it was going to?

* * *

Back in the cave, Charmeleon's anger was peaking and he couldn't hold his power back much longer, until a light enveloped him. When the brightness died down, Charmeleon's shape grew, expanding. His tail lengthened while the single horn on his head separated into two. Finally, wings appeared on his back as the light died down, revealing Charizard.

Charizard let out a ROAR as his power increased. Using his wings, he flew fast around Electivire, sending Flamethrowers and Fire Spins to distract him. He then flew up above Electivire, his body enveloping in flames. He let gravity take over as he dive-bombed Electivire in a Blast Burn, causing an Explosion.

* * *

Blaze, Wartortle, and Empoleon entered the clearing, with nothing between them and the Draco Plate. Blaze suddenly tensed up moments before Garchomp rose up from the ground, having used Dig to get through the Dungeon with little trouble.

"Hello, Blaze," said Garchomp, smirking evilly, "What brings you here?"

"Not much," replied Blaze, a cocky smile on his face, "Thought I'd check out the area, heard the Time Gear here was replaced by an even more Sacred Tablet. See if I could take a look, ya'know?"

"You and I both know only one pokemon will be taking that tablet, and we both know who," said Garchomp.

"Couldn't be you," said Blaze sarcastically, "Last I checked, you didn't need a Draco Plate."

"Let's get this over with already!!" shouted Empoleon, his patience worn thin.

He charged in with Steel Wing, only to be blocked with a Dragon Claw.

"Didn't your elders teach you it's not nice to interrupt WHEN POKEMON ARE TALKING!!" shouted Garchomp, bringing up a second Dragon Claw. It never connected, as an Ice Beam from Wartortle forced Garchomp to back off from Empoleon. Empoleon then charged with a Drill Peck, with Wartortle using Water Pulse right behind him. Garchomp used Dragon Pulse to stop Empoleon, only for his target to tilt to the right when taking the hit, allowing Water Pulse to connect.

"TAKE THIS!!" shouted Garchomp, recovering quickly, "DRAGON RUSH!!"

Wartortle stepped out of the way allowing Blaze's Flamethrower to knock Garchomp off his course. Empoleon fired an Ice Beam aside Wartortle and both connected for critical damage. Garchomp used Earthquake to knock everyone off their feet, and used Dig to head underground to hide. When Blaze got back up, Empoleon was launched into the air when Garchomp came out from under him. Empoleon recovered from the hit by using a combination of Drill Peck and Steel Wing, blocking his next Dragon Claw and getting multiple hits with Steel Wing. Garchomp got up, only to be met with and Ice Punch by Wartortle, freezing him in place. Blaze got behind him and used Blaze Kick to send him into the air, freeing him from his icy prison.

Garchomp used Dragonbreath to stun Empoleon to the ground and following up with Dragon Claw on Wartortle, who tried another Ice Punch. After using Dragon Pulse to keep Blaze busy, he launched himself towards Empoleon with Giga Impact, intent on ending the Human-turned-Pokemon-from-the-Future's life.

(Chapter End)

I know this is short and all, but you gotta understand. I'm not gonna make ten minutes of each dungeon that in the games would usually take unless your next to the stairs every step of the way and wanted to get the dungeon over with as fast as possible.

AN1: You can just imagine a split-screen appearing, showing all 3 of the battle locations before continuing on with the current one.

Hopefully you have enjoyed this battle-filled chapter, hopefully enough to review, but whatever.

Until next chapter…

Later,

RDF1


	3. The Calm before the Storm

RDF1: (Sigh)

Dx: Don't tell me. Again?

RDF1: Worse: barely 140 people have seen the second chapter. That's how much people don't like this fic.

Dx: I better leave before I say something I wouldn't normally say.

RedDragonForce 1 just looks at him.

RDF1: When has that ever stopped you before?

Dx: Well…

DragonX leaves.

Whatever.

Since you guys don't care much for this fic, I'm gonna update it anyways.

Disclaimer: If I'd own Pokemon, or at least Mystery Dungeon, then you guys would know it. But since I don't…

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Garchomp used Dragonbreath to stun Empoleon to the ground and following up with Dragon Claw on Wartortle, who tried another Ice Punch. After using Dragon Pulse to keep Blaze busy, he launched himself towards Empoleon with Giga Impact, intent on ending the Human-turned-Pokemon-from-the-Future's life._

(Recap End)

Empoleon closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to land, only to hear a familiar voice in return.

"Energy Ball!" shouted a shadowed figure from the forest, sending a ball of grass energy at Garchomp, and knocking him off course.

Garchomp landed, only to be sent back into the air from underground. The Pokemon who attacked Garchomp was revealed to be Grovyle, who was fresh and battle ready. He turned to Empoleon.

"Looks like things have changed a lot since I last saw you, Piplup, or should I say 'Empoleon' now?" asked Grovyle with a smirk on his face.

He pulled out a Cheri Berry and an Oran Berry and gave it to Empoleon, who ate both of them, before feeling refreshed. Blaze went to help Wartortle up and they both watched, as the two Adventurers from the future got ready to battle Garchomp.

* * *

After the smoke died down, Infernape could see that both Magmorter and Meganium were both unconscious. Infernape went to check on Meganium; only for Magmorter to wake up and slowly raise his arm and let loose a Flamethrower, knocking out Infernape. He ate an Oran Berry he had stashed away that recovered his energy. He continued his mission and forcibly retrieved the Flame Plate from Azelf and used an Escape Orb to leave the Dungeon.

(AN1)

Infernape got up a few seconds later, and upon seeing Meganium not moving, retrieved a Reviver Seed from the Treasure Bag and gave to Meganium, fixing her up good as new.

"I take it we lost, then?" asked Meganium, only for Infernape to nod in return.

"Let's get out of here," said Infernape, pulling out an Escape Orb and Teleporting them back.

* * *

Overgrow the Sceptile looked over towards where Charizard attacked Electivire with fury and seeing Charizard looking okay he begun to smile, before Charizard fell over, knocked out of the fight. Electivire appeared behind Overgrow, causing shock to appear on the Grass Pokemon's face.

"But how?" asked Overgrow as he jumped back from Electivire.

"I just used Thunderbolt on myself to speed myself up and move out of the way, then I retaliated with a Thunder Punch, taking out Charizard," explained Electivire before he moved too fast for even Overgrow's reflexes and used Iron Tail to knock Overgrow back into the wall. He then turned to Mesprit, who had no choice but to hand over the Zap Plate to him. He then used an Escape Orb to teleport out.

Overgrow got up slowly and moved to Charizard, taking out a Reviver Seed from the Treasure bag and giving it to him, healing his wounds instantly. They both apologized to Mesprit before returning to Treasure Town via Escape Orb.

* * *

Torrent the Swampert didn't wait for the smoke to clear before his charged in, a Hammer Arm at the ready. He cleared through the smoke, only to find Rhyperior missing. He turned around to see Rhyperior blur into view in front of him, having used Rock Polish to increase his speed drastically to avoid Torrent's hit, and struck him at point blank with Rock Wrecker. Torrent unleashed an Aqua Jet at point blank, meeting the Rock Wrecker head on. He crashed through the attack and slammed into Rhyperior for a Critical Hit. He reached into his bag and took out an Oran Berry. Feeling refreshed, he let loose a Hydro Cannon, forcing Rhyperior off the cliff. He then turned to Uxie, tired, but victorious, and retrieved the Stone Tablet. He used an Escape Orb to return to Treasure Town.

(AN2)

* * *

Grovyle and Empoleon looked at each other for a second, before nodding and starting off their attack. Empoleon used Water Pulse to catch Garchomp off guard while Grovyle used Dig again. Garchomp used Dragon Claw on Empoleon, only to meet with a Steel Wing in defense. Grovyle jumped out of the ground behind Garchomp and loosed an Energy Ball, following with a Leaf Blade behind it. Garchomp, noticing the attack, sent a Dragon Pulse at the Energy Ball, and used the smoke from the collision to jump out of the way, leaving Grovyle to crash into Empoleon. However, to Garchomp's surprise, Empoleon used Drill Peck to swing his other arm around, grabbing Grovyle's free arm and gave him a speed boost towards Garchomp, before following with an Aqua Jet behind Grovyle, both arms glowing with Steel Wing.

Garchomp used the moment before Grovyle's attack hit to use Dragon Dance and Outrage to block the attacks, and then followed up with Nasty Plot.

"You won't be prepared for what I have now," said Garchomp, before focusing his power, "DRACO METEOR!

Garchomp sent an energy sphere into the sky before it broke off into dozens of energy spheres, and falling back down into the clearing.

"That's it!" said Blaze, jumping up, "TWISTER! FLAME WHEEL!"

(AN3)

The Fire Tornado blocked the attack, but gave Garchomp enough time to grab the Draco Plate and leave via Dig.

After Blaze landed, Grovyle turned to his old partner and they both let out a short laugh.

"I can't believe we still got it," said Grovyle.

"I know, right," said Empoleon, before remembering who he was talking to, "Say, how did you get back here? I thought you couldn't return again after going back with Dusknoir. What happened?"

(Flashback)

_Well, after Dusknoir and I got back to the future, we had to make our way to find Celebi to see if she made it out. (By the way, Dusknoir and I at this time made a pact not to battle each other.) We made our way to Dusk Forest, only to find that she had left, to get away from Primal Dialga. After a long journey, we eventually found her, having been cornered by Primal Dialga. We managed to rescue her and forced Primal Dialga to flee for a short while. He challenged us to stop him atop of Ice Mountain where we all fought our hardest. In the end, all of us lost consciousness when we thought history was changed forever, but we woke up to our world being restored to the way it was. Primal Dialga returned to normal and he explained to us that a higher power was at work. A few weeks later, Dialga called me up to his tower and told me the power that saved our world was being awoken in your world. Since I was the only one who went to your world to save it, he asked me to return back here to help this world out once more._

(Flashback End)

"And that's how we survived," finished up Grovyle.

The group of four had returned to treasure town at this point and everyone was in the Guild letting Grovyle explain how he managed to return to this world.

"Well," said Empoleon, "It's good to know everyone's alright. More than that it's surprising I'm now taller than you."

This sent a chuckle through Grovyle.

"Well, considering you were taller than me when we were in the future looking for the locations of the Time Gears, things are back to normal for me, so to speak."

"In any case," said Blaze, "Now we need to see Garchomp's next move. Empoleon, if you will?"

Torrent held out the Stone Tablet and Empoleon placed his hand/fin on it; he concentrated on the Tablet, hoping to find something to trigger the Dimensional Scream. Moments passed with nothing, before he thought of the higher power Grovyle said Dialga of the Future mentioned, then a bright light filled his vision.

(Vision)

_A Pokemon, covered with shadow looked over the four Pokemon that knelt before him._

"_So you have awakened me," he said, his voice filled with authority and power, "But I know of the evil within your heart. I shall not tolerate pure evil in my presence! If purely good souls do not appear before me and defeat me in battle within 24 hours, I shall destroy all but those who I have deemed worthy before to survive and remake this world, and Evil will be left with nothing!"_

"_But," said Garchomp, "We revived you! You owe us!"_

"_I do not owe anything to anyone who is evil," declared the figure of authority, "Now! BEGONE!"_

_The figured summoned energy to the crown of his head and launched his attack. The four Pokemon didn't move any further. The Pokemon gave a somber look out to the sky before disappearing._

(Vision End)

(AN4)

(Vision 2)

"_So, even you do not have the power to defeat me," said the Pokemon from before._

"_We won't let you harm this world, even if you are good inside," said one of the Pokemon, a small Tortoise with ears and tail looking as if they belonged to clouds (AN5), "We love this world, as humans and as Pokemon…"_

"_You will have to end our existence to stop us," added the other, a Penguin looking Pokemon, "We will fight to the end to protect this world."_

"_Very well then," said the Pokemon with authority, "If the ancient scriptures are true then you shall still win even when I hold nothing back."_

_The Pokemon focused power into the crown of his head again and let loose his attack, blinding everything._

(Vision 2 End)

"Well?" asked Infernape.

"Apparently Dialga and Palkia aren't the only beings whose powers control Time and Space," said Empoleon, "There's another who's even more powerful than them. He will challenge the very best this world has to offer to stop him from wiping out the existence of every thing and every one he hasn't already deemed worthy in his eyes. Our final hours are upon us."

"Good," said Blaze, from his position on the wall, "Then you know what is at stake. The world is counting on you: Team Go-Getters and Team Pokepals."

'But more importantly,' continued Blaze in thought, 'it will be up to two of you to finish this where I cannot.'

"Alright everyone," said Meganium, "I think it'll be best to get some sleep while we each take turns guarding the Tablet."

"That won't be necessary," said Overgrow, "Blaze, Torrent, and I are used to going days without sleep. We'll keep the Tablet safe, you guys rest."

Everyone said their goodnights and headed to their sleeping quarters, Team Go-Getters getting Team Pokepals' old room, though there wasn't too much room for all three of them since Charmeleon evolved.

* * *

That night, Empoleon couldn't sleep and went out onto the top of Sharpedo Bluff to watch the night sky, thinking about what he had seen.

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice from behind him.

Empoleon turned around to see Wartortle looking at him, with mixed emotions in his eyes.

"Just counting the stars," said Empoleon, as to give an excuse to why he was up.

"Don't think anyone can count _that_ high," replied Wartortle, moving next to Empoleon.

"What are you doing up? Not enough room in the Guild?"

"You could say that," said Wartortle, scratching the back of his head, thinking about Charizard's new size.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you remember anything about your life as a human?" asked Empoleon.

"Not much," said Wartortle, "Just that I was a Pokemon Trainer who cared for others enough to give up my humanity to save them. What about you?"

"I get flashes sometimes," replied Empoleon, "About Grovyle and me finding the locations of the Time Gears in the future before coming the to past to return them to Temporal Tower. I don't remember why, but for some reason I was on this island of Pokemon as the only Human who had been able to, or allowed to, live here. I think it has something to do with my Dimensional Scream Ability."

"It sure has come in handy, I'll bet," said Wartortle, "What made you stay here and not return to the future with Grovyle and all your other friends?"

"Probably the same reason you stay with Team Go-Getters: You didn't want to leave the best friends you ever made, even if they're not your first friends. It's not easy saying goodbye to those you care about, but sometimes it has to be done."

"That all depends on the type of sacrifice your willing to make," said a familiar voice.

Both of them turned around to see where the voice was coming from, only to see no one around.

"Down here," said Blaze, standing on the side of the Sharpedo faced cliff, "And I know you're wondering why I can stand sideways. It takes a lot of practice, even with the right feet, or should I say claws."

Blaze moved from his feet to his hands and spring-boarded up to the top. He turned to them with a serious expression.

"I too came from the human world," said Blaze, "However, I was raised by a Trainer. When we learned about these islands, I was sent to investigate. Here I met Torrent and Overgrow and formed an Exploration Team. After I got a handle on what went on here, I returned to my Trainer, only to find that my Teammates followed me. Since then my team and I acted as the go-to and Liaison team between the Islands and the other Regions where the Humans lived. When I had learned that Garchomp was after the Element Plates that were scattered over the world, I worked with my Trainer to become stronger to combat this threat. That's when I learned about you two, and what you had done to save this world. I knew then that if I were to fail, you two would have to succeed in my place."

"Did you ever find what my Human name was, or where I lived?" asked Wartortle.

"No," said Blaze, "My trainer and I tracked down any missing kids in all regions, but never managed to narrow it down enough to be definitive."

"Oh," sighed Wartortle.

"Anyways," said Blaze, "We'll need to return to Unown Cave. That's where the portal is."

"Don't you mean Aegis Cave?" asked Empoleon, considering he had been there before.

"No," said Blaze, "Aegis Cave houses the Regi family. The Unown Cave lies within a dimensional pocket called Destiny Tower."

"No way!" said Empoleon, "I've been there once; it's like the hardest dungeon ever. The 99 floors are bad enough, but you can't go in there with anyone else and the item restrictions are the ultimate test for any Pokemon."

"I know," said Blaze, "Even I have tried and failed to reach the top. However, the Dimensional Pocket lies outside the tower, and many teams are able to enter at a time. There, we must reach the gateway between our dimension and Arceus's dimension and stop Garchomp from completing the portal."

"So, all we gotta do is prevent Garchomp from completing the portal, right?" asked Wartortle, "That should be too hard, right?"

"Garchomp and the others are incredibly high leveled, so we have to be careful. Even my team has had its fair share of trouble with them," finished Blaze, "So get some rest; you'll need it."

With that, Blaze headed off back through Treasure town, leaving the Human-Turned Pokemon alone.

"So, what did you see in the tablet?" asked Wartortle.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," replied Empoleon, "Let's get on to bed. Blaze's right; we need to be at our best."

So, they headed down into Infernape's old house, one he lived in before joining the Guild with Empoleon. They noticed Grovyle and Infernape already asleep, so they set up two beds and went to sleep, wondering what the morning held.

* * *

Meanwhile, Torrent and Overgrow were keeping guard over the Stone Tablet, glad that they had at least succeeded in getting one tablet back. Hopefully, Garchomp and the others wouldn't be foolish enough to attack the guild to get it back. Blaze took over after midnight, so they could get some sleep. Even they needed to rest for the battle(s) ahead.

(Chapter End)

RDF1: Sweetness! I didn't think I would finish this chapter.

Dx: Could it be that you received your 300th review just yesterday?

RDF1: Yes, yes it would.

Congratulations! The award for 300th review goes to: Firovyle, for THIS story. Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Dx: Now that you've finished this, post it up already!

RDF1: Not just yet. I still have one more thing to do.

Author Notes:

AN1+2: I'm having this as the same. Leaving the dungeon, defeat or victory is by Escape Orb for this particular fic. Sounds better in any case, though I do understand the concept of the badges and all.

AN3: Just like Blaze for my other Pokemon Fic, this one can perform Dragon attacks, when Blaziken normally wouldn't be able to.

AN4: Some foreshadowing for the next and last chapter. Also, if you know Arceus's attacks like any fan that looks up attack lists do, then you know what this attack is.

Well, that should do it. So, until next time…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
